


Put up a fight

by Stewolf



Series: Stories from hell [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discrimination, FC Bayern München, M/M, Mating Bond, Swansea City AFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: In this world omega can't play in Bayern and National Team, but Thomas did it anyway. When he might lose what he earned throught all this years other footballers stand up for him to fight together for omega's rights.[Bonus to Nigaki's story]





	Put up a fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> This is specialy written for Nigaki, because I asked her to add a few footballers to her story like Łukasz, Benni or Iker, so as a little bonus I've wrote this :)  
> But I dedicate this to Janie, since the orginal one was for her so bonus needs to be too.

"Łukasz did you heard about what happened yesterday?" Gylfi rushed inside of locker room with shock painted on his face. You don’t usually see The Iceman like that and if you do it means that something important is on its way.  
"No" Pole looked up at him. "I felt asleep early and didn't have time to check out news this morning." He finished putting on his shoes. These one were his favourite from Adidas. He had lots of different shoes here at Swansea and people joked a bit about it. If he could he would wear basketball ones to his practice but it was impossible. Maybe he should join basketball team at their practice ones again? He would love to do that. And their couch agreed that he don’t play bad.  
"Bayern was playing against Hamburger"  
"Yeah so I know. I wished Robert good luck." Łukasz so far couldn’t understand why Gylfi was so nervous.  
"You guys get along well?” He asked surprised. ”I've though you're bigger friend of Piszczek and Blasz... How do you pronounce his name?"  
"Błaszczykowski. And answering your question. Yeah I get along better with them but Robert is my teammate as well and I don't feel like being an asshole to him just because he doesn’t like each other with the boys. And he tried to help me a few times. So I wish Robert good luck as he was looking forward to this game... well like everyone."  
"Ok but its not important now" Sigurðsson walked nervously around and stopped talking in process.  
"Kurwa..." Łukasz sweared under his nose in Polish. "Just tell me!"  
"Thomas Müller is an omega"  
Bang. Łukasz looked at him with shock on his face but Icelander continued. "He got into a heat during the game and now his not showing up anywhere. Looks like he will be kick out from Bayern's first team.... and Germany's National Team as well."  
This can be true. Thomas was one of the best strikers and Łukasz could still remember the game Bayern against Arsenal when he was able to save Müllers' penalty, almost with a pure luck. He was a great player and fighting against him and his teammates at Euro's was an amazing memory. But is it over for now?  
"You really think they will do that to him?" he looked at his teammate. He felt really sad about the news.  
"Looks like it" Gylfi wasn’t looking happier either.

  
  
Fabiański gave his best today at practice. He wanted to fight harder than ever. To prove that he’s a great player and even more so coach looked at him with a big smile on his face enjoying how hard he was trying. But the Pole did it because of Thomas. He needed to show that omegas can fight and give their best. Oh yeah he's an omega and he keep it as a secret his whole life. Suppressants where his normal elements of diet and thanks to that he was able to get where he was now. Poland's hero from EURO. 'Big Pole in the goal' as Swansea's fans sang with joy. Just as he saved attempt form Fer he bit his lip as tossed the ball to Ki. Łukasz’s mind was repeating all over again "I need to do something about it" and he’d already made his decision.  
  
Usually he stayed as long as he could at practice but this time he rushed to the lockers before everyone. In lighting flash he took a shower, changed his clothes and run to train station to catch first one. Just as he got back to his house he grabbed his laptop to check everything by himself. Unfortunately Gylfi Sigurðsson was right. But just as he wanted to get super angry he saw a hashtag #OmegaAndFootbalPlayer next to Zlatan's name. What?  
  
He watched the video in shock. Zlatan was an omega too and he was pissed off by the fact that Thomas was treated badly now because of this accident yesterday. New Manchester United star warned that he will quit football if Thomas gets kick out. He held paper with sentence saying “I'm omega and I'm professional footballer”. Łukasz smiled wide with sympathy towards Swede. If he’d ever called him an asshole he needs to apologise now. But first things first, so he took out his phone and called Icelander.  
"Can I ask you a favour? I have something to do.”

“What exactly”

“Let’s say that I need a photographer”

 

  
  
"I can't believe that you're an omega"  
"Why?" Łukasz looked over his laptop at Gylfi.  
"You're so mentally strong and confident. More than most of swans."  
"It has nothing to do with your second gender, Gylfi. You can be scary little alpha and proud, strong omega. Only at heat you take submissive or dominate role thanks to it. That's all"  
"But after what everybody has been telling about..."  
"Listen" He put his laptop aside. "It's like saying that women can't do any hard jobs because they're too weak. But they've already proved that it's not true. And omegas can give all they can in football at the highest level to so stop this"  
"I don't have anything against omegas, ok?” Icelander put his hand on his chest and made apologising look.” But I'm confused 'cause I've been growing up in lie my whole life."  
"Now we're going to change this. I just need to post this" his eyes rested on the screen and he bit his lip. This is going to change everything, also his life. How will people take it? Is he going to succeed or fail and never play again? Who would know that?  He needs to take a risk.

On his facebook, instagram and twitter was shown the same photo of him standing next to Welsh cliff with big sign in his hands saying _I’m omega and I’m professional footballer_ just like on Zlatan’s. But it wasn’t all. He wrote a short text as his away of supporting Thomas Muller.

 

 _Probably all of us are shocked by the news of Thomas Müller_ _being an omega who was hiding all this time between alphas and betas. Now he might lose all he earned through all this years at Bayern and Die Mannschaft because someone decided years ago that we omegas can’t play on the same level as alphas and betas. But I am who I am and I succeed a lot in my life being happy with the job I’ve already made. But I not going to continue my career at Poland’s National Team and Swansea until Thomas will continue his. Because I’m #OmegaAndFootballPlayer_

_Sorry to all of my fans. I hope you will join us in this campaign. Let’s bring justice together!_

 

He was super nervous when comments started to show up, but only two of 20 he got in first 10 minutes where negative. Others were surprised by his coming out as no one thought he’s an omega too, but they joined in with their supporting. After few minutes he got an SMS from Artur saying “I’m proud of you”. He smiled under his nose. He was missing his alpha a lot. Next message made his hear beat faster. “I know it’s risky but I’m going to join in so does my team although we’re going to play tomorrow, but we ordered special jerseys so everyone will know our opinion on this. #OmegaAndFootballPlayer”

 

 

 

Benedikt was at the tribunes when everything happened. Like in the slow motion he saw Thomas falling on the ground and a little fight between players as Thiago helped to keep all alphas away from German before Robert was able to take him out from the field. Mats was keeping unmated alphas away as he was able to control himself more thanks to his calm nature and being mated with Benedikt. Schalke player sit in shock as for all this years he wasn’t even suspecting that Thomas could be an omega. But they both played in the same team as Benni was hiding between alphas and betas too, trying to take a role of the second one but sometimes he got even asked if his the first one! After all he was a captain and great player who doesn’t take shit from anyone.

People around him started to talk about what happened and he could hear hate towards Thomas direction. His bit his lip and got up to leave as he couldn’t take it anymore. Benni wasn’t able to get to the part of stadium where Thomas was and he wanted to show him so badly that he is supporting him. But as he couldn’t Benni needed to wait for his moment. Rain felt down from the sky as he walked out from the stadium and breathed in lovely smell of nearby trees. His car was not so far away and he waited in it for Mats. Hummels came in with angry and sad look on his face, not even caring that rain wetted his hair. He sat next to Benedikt not even trying to looking at him.

“How’s Thomas?” Blond asked him, keeping himself away from alpha.

“Awful. His in really bad condition now. He has been crying for an hour or so with Robert on his side.”

“Did he stop his heat?”

“Yeah... “

“Oh that’s not safe. These drug are really harmful” Benni almost lost his ability to have pups because of them and he didn’t want something like that for Thomas.

“So I know, but on his place I wouldn’t like to have hormones messing up with my head when whole world had found out what is your true second gender...” Mats clenched his fits. “Fuck this! We will be kick out from Bayern’s first team so as from national! That’s not fair!”

“You know that rules tell people like me that we can’t play with ones like you” Benedikt looked away, but Mats caught his face between his fingers and forced Benni to met their eyes.

“And you all proved that they’re wrong! Who scored winning goal against Argentina? Mario! And he’s an omega! Who is the best defender? You! And you’re an omega as well”

“I’m not the best, Mats.” Benni tried to correct his mate.

“For me you’ll always be, honey. You were my greatest opponent and the best teammate I could wish for” His lips met Benni’s and they connected in short kiss, but Mats moved back to continue his speech. “I’m not going to play if Thomas will be kick out. Fuck this stupid order.”

“What?” Benni looked at him with shock. “You? But you’re not an omega.”

“So? I never asked to be one. I could be beta or omega and play on the same level as now. I don’t care about gender, it’s about who you are as a person and Thomas is world champion. You’re one too. So is Mario. We wouldn’t earn anything if not you guys.”

“And now they can take everything from Thomas...”

“I can’t let it happened”

“Me too”

“What we’re going to do?”

“I think it’s time to come out, rebel”

 

 

Benedikt looked at his mating bite while he was preparing himself for a picture. He hid it for years now so as his relationship with Mats. Why? Because for so long they were fighting for two different clubs with not much friendly relationship and they were their captains as well. That was one of the reasons. But the second one was that he couldn’t come out as omega. And that made him sad a lot. Sure he could say that he’s beta but less suspicious he look then it was better. However Mats had a mark on his neck as well and on stupid website had a lot of discussion about its genre. They thought for a bit that maybe Mats’s an omega but Hummels didn’t care about it, but FIFA needed to check on him. Before they could finish he was suspended from two games. What a bunch of idiots... Of course Benni was the one who made this mark. Mats agreed that when his mate wasn’t in heat then Benni might dominate if he wants to and at one of these moments he bit him to take control over his alpha for a bit. Benedikt teased Mats about it later for a long, long time. Now both of them are going to take of their make-up and show of the whole world that they’re mated and that Benedikt is an omega.

 

Their picture was liked by thousands of people with many supporting words wrote in comments section. Benni smiled at the view of this and a small tear went down his cheek. Mats pulled him to his chest not saying anything as his closeness did it already. No words were needed. On their picture Mats held up a sign with _I'm alpha and I support #OmegaAndFootballPlayer_ on it. Benni was next to him with similar sign but it had _I’m an omega and professional football player._ At first they wanted to write something super long and serious, but they ended up with short message for the world.

 

_We’re with you Thomas. We won’t play until you will! #OmegaAndFoootballPlayer_

 

Soon Benedikt saw more post like that, one from Mario, another from Philipp which surprised both of them a lot. Former captain of the world champions and leader of Bayern is an omega? This is getting better with every second. Manu joined in too but without any photo. He only wrote at his websites that he’s supporting Thomas as well, that he’s proud of his mate Philipp and asked people to join them with famous hash tag.

 

 

 

After a couple of days Fabiański was almost late for training thanks to train failure. As he run into a locker room all eyes were on him which made him feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t practicing with them for almost one week since he posted his announcement but couch asked him to join in for trainings as Łukasz might soon play again if FIFA decide good for Thomas. Gylfi smiled to him before Stephen Kingsley pulled Łukasz to a big warm hug.

“Here is our outstanding omega!” He smiled and Leon the captain patted Łukasz hair.

Soon he was crushed between the rest of Swansea team and with surprise he took all complements.   

“FIFA is going to announce today their decision” Ki informed him as Łukasz was freed. “Are you going to join us while watching it?”

“Sure” He smiled. “Maybe it’ll be my last day as professional footballer and with you guys.”

“Don’t even think like that!” Leon made a serious face. “Because we all going to quit then.”

 

 

 

Mats was next to his teammates watching the president of FIFA taking his place at the special press conference. Benni was next to German defender and his face was super pale already from nervousness. Same as Philipp in Manu’s arms. No one was saying anything as the president made his speech.

 

_“With recent situation in the whole FIFA we decided that Thomas Müller is still allowed to play for Bayern Munich and German National Team. The same goes for other omegas that during the whole weak revelled their status. We also decided that after holiday break, there will be no law that forbids omegas to play in the tournaments or leagues of highest ranks. It's the official end of discriminations of omegas.”_

Both groups jumped in happiness. One in Wales, second in Germany. But they weren’t the only ones who did it as whole football world was celebrating amazing victory. Thomas Müller was crying from happiness and for him it was the most important day in his life. Robert never felt so good for his boyfriend as at that moment, but there was one more thing he needed to do.

 

 

 

“Hallo?” Łukasz heard a familiar voice in his phone.

“Hi Łukasz! I’m calling to you to thank you for what you did.”

“Stop it Robert I did what I needed to. Rest of Poles did the same. You saw Grzegorz video, right?”

“Yeah, yeah but you were the first one! I’m not sure if he...”

“I can’t talk right now, Mr. Iceman can’t wait to practice penalties a bit. Tell Thomas that we congrats him! We talk later, ok? Bye.” He hang up and Robert put his phone inside of his pocket. Łukasz was for sure extremely happy like rest omegas out there. Mario already posted one thousand snapchats informing about their victory and about how amazing is his mate Marco.

Soon Robert met with Mats at the parking to hug him tight with thankful words on his lips. Soon he did the same with Philipp and Manuel and practically everyone at Bayern who showed their support to Thomas.

At next game they stand as one team together again to see a big transparent with famous hashtag on it.

 

Now world was a happier place, because omegas can finally be open that they’re who they are and they can be professional football players.

**Author's Note:**

> Presidents speech comes directly from Nigaki's story.


End file.
